La sombra de la luna
by Charlone
Summary: Luna siente que todos viven mientras ella simplemente observa. Porque en la vida no sólo hay actores, también hay espectadores. ONE SHOT


Muchas gracias a **_Dama Demoniaca_** por el beteo. Spoilers.

_**La sombra de la Luna**_

_Charlone_

Si la invitación no lo hubiera aclarado, nadie jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de que ese jardín era el mismo que el de la Madriguera. Mágicamente sus dimensiones se habían duplicado y Hermione se había ocupado de la decoración, sorprendiendo a todos con los resultados.

Las copas de los árboles ligeramente iluminadas, el cielo más estrellado que de costumbre gracias a un perfecto encantamiento, sillas color plata impecablemente colocadas y enfiladas de cara a una glorieta decorada con pequeñas, casi imperceptibles, rosas del mismo tono. Todo eso sumado a una pista de baile circular, música suave y una leve brisa, producían una mezcla de sensaciones en todos los invitados. Si Malfoy hubiese estado allí, tendría que haberse tragado sus palabras sobre la pobre y humilde familia Weasley.

La ceremonia había sido todo un éxito y ahora ya pasada la media noche los invitados bailaban en la pista al ritmo de Las Brujas de Macbeth, invitadas especiales para esta boda que no era como cualquier otra, era una celebración especial, era uno de los eventos más esperados del siglo, era la boda del Niño que Vivió. Quién había vencido al Señor Tenebroso, no una sino dos veces, y la comunidad mágica en su totalidad le estaría siempre agradecida por ello. La vida como la conocían se la debían solamente a él.

Luna había llegado justo antes de que la ceremonia comience. Había cambiado bastante desde que terminó el colegio, pero sin embargo seguía siendo la misma niña adorablemente extraña y soñadora que siempre había sido. Mientras todos bailaban ella escogió la base de un árbol un tanto alejado del tumulto para sentarse y observar. Permaneció allí. Todos parecían divertirse, y a decir verdad, ella hubiese estado pasando un gran rato simplemente ahí sentada si no fuese porque de pronto un vació desconocido la hizo sentir extraña. Como si hubiese perdido algo que sabía que nunca más iba a poder recuperar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la novia: Ginny bailaba enérgicamente, repartiéndose de a ratos entre los diferentes grupos de invitados. Parecía una princesa. Luna rió ante esta comparación tan infantil y se preguntó si alguna vez ella podría verse tan hermosa. El vestido blanco hasta el suelo era simple pero elegante. Llevaba mangas de encaje, y su pelo rojo fuego levemente ondulado caía sobre los hombros descubiertos, y sonreía. Era quizás la sonrisa más radiante que Luna había visto jamás.

Un poco más lejos, Harry saludaba a todas las personas que se le acercaban, amigos de Hogwarts, compañeros del ministerio, admiradores que habían logrado escabullirse sin invitación, familia, y demás invitados. Suspiró, como siempre ella era sólo una observadora, y no es que estuviera quejándose, ese papel le sentaba cómodo, pero le hubiese gustado quizás, por una vez dejar la espectadora de lado y ser realmente alguien. Harry notó su exclusión, como siempre lo hacía. Era uno de los pocos que siempre notaba cuando estaba y cuando no. Él le sonrió de lejos. Se sentía tan bien cada vez que sonreía. Pudo ver como se disculpaba con una señora un tanto mayor y lo vio caminando hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado.

—Felicidades, Harry —Su voz era suave. Clavó sus ojos azules en él de esa manera tan suya, trasmitiendo una paz y una seguridad muy difíciles de explicar.

—Gracias, tiempo sin verte

Luna asintió. Era cierto. Desde que habían abandonado el colegio cinco años atrás se habían visto muy excepcionalmente. En una reunión del Ejercito de Dumbledore hacía algo de dos años y en la boda de Ron y Hermione, el año anterior.

Su relación siempre había sido algo extraña. Nunca habían charlado mucho, ni compartido demasiados momentos, pero por alguna razón se conocían mejor de lo que todos creían. Tenían una conexión especial que Luna había notado por primera vez aquel día que comenzó su cuarto año en Hogwarts. De alguna forma, los thestrals los habían acercado de una manera única que pocos entendían, y quizás ni ellos mismos lo hacían.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —No dejaban de mirarse, él la hacia sentir increíblemente bien.

—Gracias, yo me alegro de que hallas venido —Luna volvió a fijar sus ojos en Ginny, que bailaba ahora con uno de sus hermano. La pelirroja había sido siempre más que agradable con ella cuando todos parecían ignorarla, y Luna le estaba más que agradecida por ello. Pero en ese momento y en ese lugar, un extraño sentimiento la invadió. No sabía bien que era, muy pocas veces había experimentado algo similar. Por unos instantes Luna deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser ella. Estar en su piel y lucir así de Hermosa. Por primera vez en toda su vida quiso ser otra. Nunca le habían importado las burlas, ni siquiera no haber tenido amigos por varios años. Pero por algún motivo que no podía descifrar, en ese momento algo en su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba con desesperación ser Ginny Weasley, la mujer que acababa de casarse con la persona más maravillosa que conocía. La voz de Harry la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Sucede algo? —Luna volvió a la realidad. A su realidad, donde, como siempre, se limitaba a ser testigo de vidas que no eran propias. A esa realidad donde lo que sucedía jamás le sucedía a ella. A esa realidad en la que siempre se había sentido a gusto y a la que de pronto comenzaba a odiar. Volvió la vista al recién casado junto a ella y le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me estaré poniendo verde, verdad? —Harry rió.

—No tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie y lo sabes —Luna no dijo nada. Sabía que Harry muy dentro suyo, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Porque ellos siempre se entendían. El se paró y le tendió una mano.

—Se que ahora estoy casado y todo, pero no creo que sea ilegal bailar algunas piezas con esta hermosa dama —Luna rió ante sus palabras. Durante toda la noche había visto en esos ojos verdes un brillo particular, un brillo que jamás había visto antes. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de Luna y tomó su mano. No importaba que ella tuviese que permanecer por siempre bajo la sombra, él estaba feliz, y esto era para ella más que suficiente.


End file.
